Wait It Out
by mr.elf123
Summary: Right after the incident at the Rossum Corporation, Caroline signs the contract willing her to become a Doll. This is a one-shot of what she was feeling right before she was turned into Echo.


**So this is taking place right after Caroline (Echo) signs the contract that will make her into a Doll. **

As they led her to the room, she realized she felt no fear. She had just lost the most precious thing to her and he was not coming back. They had gotten her and now, her fate was to be just like those lab animals she had tried so hard to save. She was trapped, but she wasn't going to scream or beg. She would take it, and sooner or later they would be the ones at her mercy. She would fight no matter what. They could take away her memories but they couldn't take away the real her. Caroline. It would always be there, fighting to come out. The real her would always be in there. And that was what she was counting on to get her through this.

As she entered the dimly lit room and noticed the long lounge chair, so inviting yet so repulsive at the same time. She turned her head. The apprehension must have been obvious in her eyes because Adelle turned to give her a look of what was meant to be sympathy but what Caroline felt to be pity. Pity was the last thing she wanted. After all, it was she who signed the contract. Or at least an emotionless ghost of herself.

A young man with nervous eyes and a manic yet aloof expression stepped out from the shadows. Caroline let out a small, empty chuckle. It looked so cliché, the man clearly had to have been planning this entrance. He looked at her and gave an embarrassed smile, stepping up the chair and patting it slightly, as if it were a precious, loved one. Caroline was disgusted.

Adelle led her to the chair and motioned for her to get in, as if she was just there for a quick therapy session. She wished it were that simple. For one last second, she realized that this could be her last chance. She could get away from all this if she acted quickly enough. Ideas came to her suddenly, but she gave up on any means of escaping. She just didn't have it in her. She had absolutely no desire to fight now. The battle had been won. For now.

She slowly laid down in the chair, closed her eyes and waited. It was almost a relief to her, although she felt weak thinking of it that way. For five whole years, she wouldn't exist to the outside world anymore. At least not as Caroline. No, she would be turned into a sweet, innocent shell, devoid of any real human emotions or feelings whatsoever. A phantom. She sighed heavily and exhaled, trying to get all emotions out of her system. It would make the job easier right? Adelle hovered above her, a look of slight amusement on her thin, sharp face.

"Don't worry Caroline, you will be taken care of here. You'll make a wonderful doll I'm sure. With your looks you should get plenty of engagements!"

Caroline couldn't tell if this was a compliment or an insult but decided to stay silent.

"And just think. In five years time this will all be over. And you won't feel a day older." She gave a tight, mocking smile looking at the young man who immediately gave a small smirk as well.

"Oh great. Will it help with wrinkles too?" Caroline said in a sarcastic tone Adelle did not appreciate. Her smile turned to a frown and she gave a piercing glare at the man who had let out a small snicker. He looked away, embarrassed.

"You may proceed now Topher," she told him in a stiff, formal manner.

He gave a solemn nod and with that, she left the room. He started fiddling with a machine, pressing buttons and making sure she was secure. She felt one small tear roll down her cheek. How long had she been crying? Not that time mattered to her anymore. She thought of all the people she was leaving behind. Of the girl she was abandoning. Would they all still be here when she got back? She thought of Leo. He died trying to help her and this was how she was repaying him? She stopped, knowing that she couldn't think about these things anymore. Nothing could be done now. She felt more tears escape her unwilling eyes and was suddenly being lowered back. Her time was over and all she could do was wait it out. Wait for it all to disappear. Wait for it all to get better. Wait for it all to end.

She closed her eyes…and let herself go.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! It'll make my day. :)**


End file.
